My Story
by SquallsLioness
Summary: Here is FFX, my way. It's a screwed up version of it. I guess you could say it's funny in a way. Check it out!R&R please! No flames please! Thank you for your support! Final Chapter is up!
1. Zanarkand

Name: Danielle Email: ffangel718@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Danielle, Martyna, Leon, and Anne  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 1- Zanarkand  
  
Tonight was the night, the big night. The Zanarkand Abes were up against the Zanarkand Dougles. It was going to be the greatest game ever! Who ever wins this game, wins the tournament! Tonight was the night, the big night for Tidus and his friends.  
  
*Ring Ring* Tidus had sat up off his bed, ending his daydream. *Ring Ring* His phone rang again. Tidus jumped over his bed and just reaching the phone on the end table. "Hello?" said Tidus answering the call. He heard a sweet girl's voice. "Oh! Hi Danielle! Are you going to be coming over?" "Yeah! I'm getting ready now! Martyna and Anne are also coming also. Is that okay?" I had replied. "*Gulp* Your sister, Martyna is coming? And your friend Anne is coming?" he asked. I nodded into the phone. He could tell by my silence. I then continued, "Is that a problem Tidus?" " No, No. I just thought it was gonna be you and me.Alright, I'll see you then." He had replied with a smile. He hung up the phone and then threw his face into his pillow and screamed. After about a minute of screaming, he went back to daydreaming..  
  
*Daydreams.* "And the Zanarkand Abes win!" said the announcer handing Tidus the trophy. Tidus made a huge speech. Once he finished his speech, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I would also like to say something to my beautiful friend." Tidus said getting down on his knees. "Danielle, will you m-" *Ring Ring*. *Wakes Up.*  
  
*Ring Ring* "The phone!" Tidus said jumping to the phone as he awoke from the daydream. He picked up the phone. "Hi Tidus!" said a girl (me). Tidus took a while to recognize my voice. "Oh! Danielle!" Tidus said surprised, "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing. I just wanted to say I'm on my way. My sis is picking up Courtney. Okay?" "Okay!" Tidus replied and hung up the phone. He finished cleaning up his house and waited.  
  
Meanwhile. I tucked my cell phone into my pocket and locked my door. I ran down the hall, and soon was outside. I walked on the gray pavement and crossed the street. As I walked across the street, I looked down at my feet getting lost in my thoughts. I bumped into someone as I walked. We both collapsed to the floor on our butt. "Oh.Sorry." I said as I stood up. I brushed off my skirt. The man looked me up and down. I wore a black tube top with a small short-sleeved white jacket. I had a black leather mini-skirt, with a belt hanging onto my hip. "Hey! You're Danielle Lockharts! One of the famous Zanarkand Abes players!" the young, hot man exclaimed, "I'm going to the game tonight." "What seats?" I questioned politely. "West block, third row." "Alright, uh.I'll see you there!" I said happily. "Oh, and can I get your autograph?" he asked showing me a blitzball. I nodded and placed my signature on it. All of a sudden I was pushed! "What the.Oh! Martyna! Hey sis." Martyna smiled. "Who's that?" she said in a seductive voice as she looked the man up and down. He was wearing a white t-shirt and baggy black jeans. Then again, the jeans showed what a nice buttocks he had. (Hehe! ^_^) We all laughed and the man finally told us his name, "I'm Leon Cashhu." Then we heard a scream from afar, "Leon!" We all faced the direction it came from. Sure enough it was another hot guy. "Oh hey Estel. Look who it is." Leon said. Estel looked at Martyna and nearly drooled. She wore a tight mini skirt and a tight blue t-shirt that said Zanarkand Abes on it. Estel wore a black tee and blue jeans. Nothing much but he looked nice. "S-sign?" he stuttered as he starred at Martyna. He handed her a blitzball, which she signed. "Well, we gotta go."said Anne as she jumped from behind the bushes. "Okay. We're coming." we replied. As we walked away Leon added, "Hey, you wanna go out sometime?" Me and Martyna looked at each other, smiled, and finally nodded, "Sure!" We both departed our ways, not knowing what the future holds for us.  
  
*Ding Dong* "Come on!" I shouted as I pounded on the door with my hands. Anne gave the door a kick. Then we heard footsteps from inside. We heard a lock *click* and the door knob turned. Tidus stood behind the door. He pointed into the house showing us the way in. Martyna and Anne walked in first with me following. As I walked in, it felt like someone was watching me. Sure enough I was, by Tidus. He was checking me out. I always knew he had a thing for me, but for some strange reason, I couldn't give it back to him. It looked as if he leaned forward to kiss me, but I moved aside.  
  
Inside, I plopped down onto his bed and sat next to Martyna. Anne sat by the table. So what are we here for?" she questioned. "Hang out." answered Tidus, "Make yourselves at home." I walked outside to the balcony. I realized Martyna, my sister, was following me. Outside, I leaned over the edge looking down below me. Martyna followed. Martyna and I thought alike most of the time. But she was always the voice of reason. She always helped me out through life, as if she were living it. I didn't mind. She always let me decide what to do but helped me through the choices. She was a great sister ever since I was born. And she had never lead me the wrong way. She was like the mother I never had. See, when I was born, our mother died and our father left us. "He's not the right one." Martyna said breaking the silence. She startled me although I knew what she meant. I looked up to the stars. "Who? Tidus?" I said acting as if I didn't know what she meant. Martyna nodded as she looked up to the stars with me. "He's not the one for you. Trust me. It'll never work out. I just don't want you to get hurt." She said with a concerned voice as she brushed her hair off her shoulders. Now do you see what I mean about her being somewhat of a mother? She is always protecting me. "But if you love him so much, then give it a shot." She added. "But I don't love him! I just have a crush on him. He loves me, and I don't wanna hurt his feelings! What do I do?" I began to lose it. I couldn't think. "Well, here is something we can do." She replied giving enlightenment. I looked at her confused and tipped my head to the side. "How 'bout this: When we go out with those guys, you decide. If you like Leon better then Tidus then blow Tidus off. If not then give it a go with Tidus." She told me. I liked the sound of that. I gave it some thought and replied, "Okay!" I looked at the time on my cell. "Oh no!" I shouted. "What?" Martyna asked. "The game starts soon!" I screamed. Anne and Tidus heard me and we ran out the door.  
  
Once we got there, everyone signed some blitzballs and went on to the game. The game begins.  
  
The game was rough. (Hey, sorry I'm going to detail it enough. I'm just not crazy about it. And if you played Final Fantasy 10, then you have an idea of what is happening.) The Zanarkand Dougles had scored. It's Blitzoff again. Tidus caught the ball and threw it to me. I moved closer to the goal. I realized a player was gaining on me so I passed it to Martyna. She moved up more and passed it back to Tidus. Tidus used sphere shot. We all watched him when there was a blinding light approaching us.  
  
I had found myself falling and soon fell onto a ledge. Martyna was there and she was unconscious. Anne was no where to be seen. I looked around and saw Tidus hanging onto a ledge. "Tidus!" I screamed running to his rescue. He held onto the ledge tightly. I attempted to pull him up but couldn't. "No!" I screamed as I missed my chance. "First Anne, now Tidus." I had mumbled shedding tears. I heard a sound from behind me. I looked to see a huge ball of water with someone or something inside of it. It was the creature that had attacked us. I starred at it unable to move. I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't manage. I was in shock. I shook the fear out of me quickly and tried to pick up my sister. I felt too weak though and dropped to my knees. "Danielle! Look out!" I heard someone shout to me. It was Leon. "Leon!" I called back to him. I was going to run into his arms but I couldn't leave Martyna there. "Come one!" He called again. I was going to go but I couldn't leave her there. I wondered if he would ever forgive me. I then felt the ground rumble. I closed my eyes, waiting to fall. For some strange reason, I still felt.alive? Everything was calm. I couldn't feel my body though and all around me was black. Where was I?  
  
Well I hope you liked my fanfic. Please review it and tell me what you think. And tell me if you have any way to spice up my story. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Danielle 


	2. The Al Bhed

---My Story--- Chapter 2-The Al Bhed  
  
I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't move. I was so terrified. Was I dead or alive? So many questions ran through my head. I was confused. Then I saw a dim, faint light. Great, now I'm going crazy! I thought to myself. "W- who's there?" I finally said but I choked. What the hell is going on? I thought. "Who's there!?" I repeated but with a determined tone this time. A young girl had walked in with this very weird pink outfit. She had said something in another language which I couldn't understand. I gave her a puzzled look. "Oh, you must be like the other one." She told me. "Other one?" I said with a more puzzled look. I began to feel my body again. I stood up and brushed my skirt blowing off the dirt. Then I followed her outside.  
  
"Wait over there." She had told me as she pointed to the middle of the ship. I walked on over there. I sat up against a dome like structure. I saw across from was Tidus. "Tidus!" I shouted with joy. Soon the girl came back to us with food. "I'm Rikku." She informed as she handed us our food. We gobbled it down. Tidus choked which was quite funny, and washed it down with a glass of water. After we finished eating, I walked over to the tip of the ship and leaned over the railing. I gazed down into the water. I leaned over the edge so far, I almost fell over. I had seen my reflection in the water and then it being trampled by waves. I looked to the left of me and saw Tidus and Rikku were talking about something to other weird men. I began to walk over to them, but they had jumped into the water. I leaned over the railing once more to see Tidus and Rikku. "Tidus!" I called to him but Rikku pulled him under the water. I gave a big, "*sigh*" and walked away.  
  
I must have been dreaming. I woke from my slumber and sat up. There was a big commotion outside so I went to the noise.  
  
It was Tidus! He was back. We all began to chat when the ship rocked. "Sin!" an Al Bhed man had screamed. We all looked behind us and saw an odd shaped figure. I had no idea what it was and I was frightened. I decided to get a closer glimpse of it so I stepped a little closer and the ship shook again. Tidus and I fell over the railing not knowing where we would go next.  
Well, I hope you liked this part of it. Please review it? ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Danielle 


	3. Besaid Island

---My Story--- Chapter 3-Besaid Island  
  
Tidus sat up out of the water. "Look out!" called a red headed man. Tidus looked straight ahead and saw a blitzball. Once it fell, he picked it up and did a sphere shot. It nearly hit the red headed man in the face. "Whoa! Hmm.hmmm" he mumbled like a British man. Tidus realized he wasn't with Rikku anymore. Where's Danielle! Tidus thought. "Help!" everyone heard me scream. No one realized it was me at first though. I was in a cove like place but with no covering on the top. (The place where you get the Moon Crest or the Moon Sigil. Whatever.) I sat there, not knowing where I was or what to do. All I could see was the blue ocean ahead of me. But then, then I saw someone. It was Tidus. "Tidus!" I screamed to him. I swam towards him wanting to jump into his arms and thank him for saving me. But that was not necessary. He showed me back to shore. I was acquainted with the red headed man, Wakka, and his friends (You know, Datto and the others.). Then we headed to the village known as Besaid.  
  
We walked the path Wakka had showed us. Tidus and Wakka were having a conversation as I dragged behind thinking and wondering where I was.  
  
***Flashback*** "Where did you learn that!?" Wakka said envious of Tidus. I walked out of the water and stood behind Tidus. Tidus remembered what Rikku had told him. That Zanarkand was destroyed one thousand years ago by Sin and it might offend someone by saying that. "He is the star of the Zanarkand Abes!" I informed him. Tidus placed his hand over my mouth, gave a shy giggle, and said, "We.uh got to close to Sin.". ***Flashback Over***  
  
Wakka stopped in his tracks, making me leave my daze. Ahead of them stood two men. Wakka and Tidus were talking to them but I didn't care. I walked past them and waited at the entrance of the village. They finally continued on towards me.  
  
Me and Tidus began walking into the village when Wakka pulled us back out. "What!?" I snapped at him as I brushed his arm off my shoulder. "Do you guys remember the prayer of Yevon?" he said as he showed us.the cheer for blitzball? "Like this?" Tidus questioned. We both him the pray. He nodded and we went into the village.  
  
Tidus and Wakka had gone somewhere as I went into the inn.  
  
***Inside the inn***  
  
I had walked around looking for something but I wasn't sure what it was. I glanced into the distance and saw, Martyna! "Martyna!" I called with excitement. I ran over to her as fast as I could. "Danielle! Your okay!" she called to me. I gave my big, lovely sister a warming hug. We were reacquainted and then had a huge conversation.  
  
Outside we heard a big commotion so we went to check it out. A girl stood in the middle of the village on circular shaped flooring. She was summoning a force known as the aeon. I didn't know what it was at the moment though. I began walking closer and closer to it, but Tidus, who was outside already, pulled me back. I can tell Tidus was a chickenwuss at the moment. He was afraid of the aeon, which I wasn't.  
  
***Later That Night***  
  
I had sat around the campfire with everyone else. Me and Martyna sat right behind Yuna. We had another talk when a woman walked over. "Hello. I'm Jade." She greeted. "Hello! Nice to meet you." We greeted back at the same time. The girl, Jade sat down with us. She began to talk. "I have many questions for you. Wakka said you were from Zanarkand. Is this true? Wasn't it destroyed one thousand years ago?" I looked at her puzzled and thought, So Zanarkand was destroyed. But one thousand years ago? Martyna gazed at me puzzled. We were both very confused. I finally answered her questions, "Well, I'd tell you the truth, but you'd never believe me." "Try me!" she teased. So me and Martyna told her everything about Zanarkand.  
Well, I hope you liked this Chapter! Please review it! ^_^ 


	4. SS Liki

Alright, before I start this Chapter, here is some background information on some of the New Characters.  
  
Name: Danielle Lockharts (that is D-A-N-I-E-L-L-E. not Daniel.) Age: 16 Height: 5'3" Weight: 119lbs. Eye color: stormy blue Hair color: brown, blond streaks Love Interest: Leon, Tidus Weapon: fists, gun Job: blitzball player Role Player: Danielle  
  
Name: Martyna Lockharts Age: 17 Height: 5'4" Weight: 121lbs. Eye color: blue Hair color: black, red tips Love Interest: Estel Weapon: whip Job: blitzball player Role Player: Martyna  
  
Name: Anne Tracey Age: 19 Eye color: brown Hair color: blond Love Interest: Myckel Weapon: grenade Job: blitzball cheerleader Role Player: Anne  
  
Name: Jade Nimth Age: 17 Height: 5'2" Weight: 116lbs. Eye color: green Hair color: black Love Interest: Irvine (don't ask why he is in a FF10 fan fiction) Weapon: Magic Job: weapon shop owner in Besaid Role Player: Lisa  
  
Name: Myckel Nimth Age: 18 Height: 6'0" Weight: 132lbs. Eye color: brown Hair color: blond Love Interest: Anne Weapon: sword Job: weapon shop owner in Besaid Role Player: Michael  
  
That is all the information. Now let the story begin! ^_^  
---My Story--- Chapter 4-S.S. Liki  
  
When I woke up from my slumber, I found myself in the inn. I was surrounded in a bluish room. I lay on a blue covered bed with a soft silk pillow. I sat up and searched the room. Tidus and the others stood before my bed, just starring at me. I gave them a puzzled glance and then Martyna walked in. "Hello guys." I said jumping out of the bed. I ran towards Martyna, Tidus was watching me. "Where are we going?" Martyna asked Yuna. "We're taking the S.S. Liki to Kilika." She replied with a gentle smile. "So get ready." Lulu pitched in.  
  
Martyna and I had been cleaning up the inn, since we're such generous people. "Why do you still have feelings for him?" said Martyna breaking the silence. She had startled me. "Huh? I don't like him." I replied as I fluffed up the pillows. "I know you like him a little. Besides, he still likes you. Do you see the way he looks at you?" she had told me. "I don't like him!" I snapped at her. "I-I'm sorry." I studded. "That wasn't." "I know." Martyna said waking over to me. I pulled the blanket over the bed, and placed the pillow down. "You gotta dump him. He's not right for you. And plus, he also has an eye on that girl Yuna." Martyna added. "C'mon!" someone called as they walked into the room. It was Tidus of course. (Who would've known? Hmm.) Martyna leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "Danielle, take my advice." We both followed Tidus. (Later on we were all acquainted with the others.)  
  
***On the Ship***  
  
The ship began to sail away as Yuna waved goodbye to every citizen in Besaid. "Tidus." I said pulling him close to me down into the power room.  
  
*****Attention!*****Nasty*****Nasty*****  
  
Please stay away from this if you cannot handle a small make out. After this chapter, I will be moving this to rated R. Thank you. And don't worry, it's not that nasty. ^_^ Do not worry though. I'm only changing it because of this part. So keep on reading. If you do not want to see the gentle scene, then scroll down until it says: It's safe now.  
  
"Tidus I have to tell you something." I began to say. I did not get to finish because of the incident with Tidus and I. Tidus began to kiss me, gently. Then he pulled me closer to him, so we touched. I tried to move, but I felt weakened. He moved his hand down lower to my rear and then kissed harder. I wanted to return the kiss, but my sister was right. He's not the one. He finally loosened his kiss as if meaning now I had to kiss him back. Instead, I pulled away and continued to talk, "Tidus, I have to tell you something." Tidus tried to kiss me again but I continued, "Tidus you have to stop. I'm not in love with you! You're not the right one for me." Tidus looked startled. "I'm sorry." I said beginning to walk away. "Just tell me." he had a weak voice. "Did you have feelings like this for me before?" I nodded, and kissed him, a goodbye type of kiss and then left. (It's safe now.)  
  
Minutes had passed; Tidus was talking to Yuna as I told Martyna what had happened with me and Tidus. There was some yelling below and the ship was being bounced around. I had fell to the sudden shock of the movement and hit my head hard. Martyna went to help me up when sinpawns had attacked her. Because of the surprised attack, Martyna had being tossed a good, 4 feet. Then one of the sinspawns went to attack me. Luckily Lulu was there and killed it. The Jade helped Martyna up and Lulu helped me. Up ahead Tidus was protecting Yuna and I felt jealousy come about me. It was hard to stand so Lulu held me up. The battle got fiercer and fiercer. So Yuna summoned Valefor. I wanted to run up to her, slap her, and then fight, using the aeon. I don't know why I felt the need for that though. Finally she had hurt Sin badly and the boat moved harder this time, and Tidus fell over! What a dope! Just kidding. Anyway, I leaned over to look into the edge and see if Tidus was there. All I saw was my reflection though. Was he gone? Those words ran through my head like a bullet. Then I had seen Wakka dive into the water. I thought hard and hoped he would make it out of there. About five minutes later, he was finally out of that freezing water. I was so happy! I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, but Yuna took him. He lay on her lap. Martyna looked at me and hugged me. She knew I had slight feelings for him still. She then whispered in my ears, like a mother would, "Don't worry. It will be okay."  
Well, that is it. Remember! Its going to rating R now. Please Review it. And tell me if I should still keep it in PG-13. Thank you! ^_^ 


	5. Kilika

Alright, before this chapter I would like to say: Do to certain circumstances; Estel may be changed to Seifer due to my friend's nagging. But before I change it, I would like you to review it and then tell me if I should. Ok thank you for your cooperation. Let the story begin!  
  
***Lights Dim***  
---My Story--- -Chapter 5-Kilika  
  
Everyone walked off the ship. A lady was talking to Yuna. I followed them over to where Yuna was. She began to do some sort of dance on the water. I didn't know what was going on at the time. The pyreflies were all over the place. Then the waves got rough and the torches of fire turned blue! Then I looked around and saw to familiar faces in the distance. It was Leon and Estel! The two men that we had met at Zanarkand, the two that we were supposed to have a date with! Leon. I had thought happily. The guy from.Zanarkand. My thoughts trailed as I got flashbacks from Zanarkand and all the good times. Sooner or later the dance was finally over.  
  
"Leon!" I called to him. He glanced at me and smiled happily. Then Estel approached behind him. "Martyna come here!" I called her over. She came running once she saw Estel. She gave him a tight, warming hug and exclaimed, "You're here too!" She looked at him for a short while and then added, "So about that date." She didn't finish though and let Leon talk. "I heard about this place Luca. They play blitzball there. What about the date scheduled for there?" Martyna and I smiled and replied, "Okay!"  
  
It was morning now. I sat on the inn's bed staring at the wall. "H-ello!" my sister said as she approached me. "Huh?" I said gazing at her. She gave a tap to my shoulder and said, "Hello? Spira to Danielle." I finally looked at her and listened. "Yuna wants to ask us something! Come on." I followed Martyna outside. Yuna stood there and patted her skirt, as if trying to brush off the dirt. She finally looked up to us and asked, "Would you become my guardian?" We gave it some thought and then nodded, answering her question. "Thank you." she said as she bowed to us. "Now if you would follow me."  
  
Minutes later I found myself following Tidus, Yuna, Kimarhi, Wakka, Lulu, Martyna, Leon, and Estel in a forest. ".where the hell are we?" I asked Martyna. She lifted her shoulders, "Don't know." We walked some more and I began to think. I wonder what happened to Anne. I hope she is alright. I left my daze as I saw the crusaders ahead of us. He had pointed to a monster, known as Lord Ochu, which we were willing to fight. "Please can I kick its ass?" I said jumping into the conversation. "Yeah, it will be good for future references." So we readied ourselves in front of the fiend and kicked its ass!  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
"Come on!" I taunted sticking out my tongue. Lord Ochu tried to attack me but I dodged it with my quick abilities. I ran up to it and gave it quite a good thrashing. Then Martyna gave it a good whooping which got it pissed off. Now it attacked Tidus, nearly knocking him out! "Pathetic." I mumbled to myself. (Hey sorry if you don't like me picking on Tidus. I just do that to spice it up.) I tried not to laugh. Leon then took Tidus' place. I suppose ever since I met up with Leon again, I just lost my feelings for Tidus. Martyna let Yuna in, who summoned Valefor. Yuna called, "Overdrive!" Valefor followed her command, wiping out the Lord Ochu!  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
"Yeah! Shows you right!" I called to the dead fiend. "Sucker!" Martyna said. Jade walked over to Tidus and used a potion on him. "Ugh." I complained, "So pathetic." Leon came up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind and he placed his head on my shoulder. He pulled me close and gave me a bear hug from behind, of course. I turned around and placed a light, gentle kiss on his face. "Behave." I teased.  
  
After our walk through the forest, we reached these huge steps. The immature guys had a race. Lulu and Jade had walked side by side (hey! Don't think of it like that! You're nasty! Just kidding.calm down.). Yuna had followed Kimarhi and Martyna and I dragged behind. "Leon really like you." Said Martyna climbing the steps. She looked at me waiting for an answer. I glared at her with a horrible face. She got a feeling it wasn't a good question to ask. I smiled and said, "Of course! I like him to!" She huffed, releasing her worries. We both laughed when Datto came running down and trembled, "Fiend! T-there is a monster!" He pointed upwards the steps. We ran up to see a Sinspawn, Sinspawn Geneaux. "What the hell is that!?" I yelled. Two tentacles crawled up behind me, ready to attack. Tidus and Leon both headed for me, but Leon had already saved me from the devastating attack. "You'll pay for that!" I snapped. I made tight fists and gripped my feet to the ground. Martyna came beside me, ready to fight. So did everyone else.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
First Tidus casted haste on Lulu. Then Lulu used Fire on the left tentacle. The tentacle attempted to attack me, but missed making it whack the ground. Martyna had looked around and found herself a whip. Hmm.this could be useful. she thought. Then everyone switched, making a party of Leon, Estel, and Kimarhi. They all attacked. Then once it was Kimarhi's turn, he let Yuna summon Valefor. Valefor then killed the Sinspawn in a few turns.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We reached the temple and ran into some stupid and annoying blitzball players. I didn't pay any attention to them though because I had seen Jade's brother, Myckel, talking to Anne! I left where everyone stood and ran to them. "Anne!" I called. Then Tidus and Martyna came over to. We all were happy to see each other and then went into the temple.  
  
We finally went through the trials, and stood in a small room. We waited for Yuna to come out. "What exactly is she doing in there?" I said sarcastically. We both laughed knowing what I had meant. A few minutes later I began to make farting sounds with my mouth. I tried to hold in the laugh but I couldn't and bursted into laughter. "Shut up!" Wakka yelled at us. Then he farted! We all laughed and Yuna finally came out. Tidus felt like slapping me. I could tell so I kicked him in his family jewels. He screamed like a girl and fell to the floor. Later on we moved on to Luca.  
  
Please review and tell me If I should change Estel to Seifer, thanks!  
  
Danielle 


	6. Off to Luca

First off, I'm sorry I haven't been writing my fanfiction in a long time. I've just been very busy. Well anyway, this chapter is very, very, very short. Okay here it is. (PS. Estel is now Seifer.)  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 6-Off to Luca  
  
I yawned as I stood at the tip of the ship. "It's cold." I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my arms. Courtney, Myckel, Lulu, and the rest of the gang were all asleep. Only Martyna, Seifer, Leon, and I were awake. "Hey." Leon greeted throwing his hands over the ship's railing. He gazed up into the stars and began to mumble stuff to me.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yuna and Tidus had already had their little talk and went to sleep. Now Seifer and Martyna stood there. "So.about that date," She began, "how will we celebrate it?" She then threw her arms around Seifer waiting for a reply. "Hmm.I guess we'll watch the blitzball game." "Okay." Said Martyna kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." She added. They walked to their rooms waiting for the next day to begin.  
That's it. I told you it was very, very short. Well the next one won't be that short. And Remember, Estel is now Seifer. Just a reminder. Please review.well you don't have to if you Don't want to. By the way, my friend may post her Final Fantasy 10 fanfiction! I'm so glad! ^_^ Give her a hand! Let's just hope she posts it.  
  
Danielle ^_^ 


	7. Luca

Okay, here we go! Let it begin. Hey this one is short to.  
---My Story--- -Chapter 7-Luca  
  
I looked into the far distance and saw something. It was Luca! "Hey look!" I called to everyone. Everyone, who was from Zanarkand, came running over. We all starred at the amazing Luca.  
  
Soon we reached the dock.  
  
"Cool!" I said excitedly. I ran off the ship and Leon followed. "There is another ship arriving soon." Yuna informed. Yuna began to walk towards a dock which the next ship was coming from, and soon we stood in a crowd. "Huh?" Martyna wondered. A huge ship had docked and an old man had gotten off. Another weird looking man, by the name of Seymour Guado, followed. He didn't look like the friendly type. He starred directly at Yuna. "Creep!" I mumbled. Yuna told me I had to pray so I did. Jade giggled at the sight of me.  
  
Soon it was time for the game.  
  
"C'mon! The game is starting!" I called to everyone. We had already rescued Yuna (Sorry, I forgot about that part.). The second game was starting. It was the Besaid Aurochs versus the Luca Goers. The game was intense. It was a tie, one to one. A very close game. The crowd cheered for the Aurochs and for Wakka to play. So Wakka decided to play. Blitz Off! Tidus grabbed the ball and started for the goal. Then one of the Luca players attacked Tidus and knocked him out cold, letting the Luca Goers get a chance at the ball. "Tidus, you wuss!" me and my sister exclaimed. Tidus got mad so he gave us the finger. Most of the crowd gasped at his action. The Luca player with the blitzball had scored, and they won the game. "Well, that was nice." Seifer complained. "Oh no, look!" Courtney shouted. We all looked into the sphere and saw fiends attacking. "This isn't good!" Myckel exclaimed. Leon took my hand, Seifer took Martyna's, and Myckel took Courtney's. We all ran.  
  
As we ran, we seemed to separate. It was just me, Leon, Seifer, and Martyna now. "Where the hell did they go!?" Seifer wondered. "I-I don't know." said Martyna nervously. We ran some more and finally found the group. Everyone was surrounding Auron who was killing fiends. We joined them. Minutes later, Seymour summoned an aeon by the name of Anima. (This is a spoiler. Don't read it if you don't want to. Anima is Seymour's mother for those of you who didn't know.) Anima killed all the fiends and then she was dismissed. "Friggin bastard! You're such a show off!" Martyna called to Seymour, hoping he would hear. Later on we were ready to go.  
  
We all met at the end of Luca, the beginning of Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna and Tidus were making very weird laughing sounds. Leon was holding me in his arms. Martyna and Seifer had their arms around each other. "We never." Martyna complained. "Don't worry, I'll make it up." Seifer said kissing Martyna roughly on her neck. "Get a room!" I teased. We all laughed and went on to Mi'ihen Highroad!  
  
Okay.that was chapter 7. I realized I had skipped Some parts (very stupid of Me). Here is what I skipped: -Look for Auron with Tidus and Yuna. -Rescue Yuna and fight the Al Bhed machine. -Make Auron a guardian.  
  
Just pretend they happened. ^_^  
  
_______________ +++Danielle+++ *************** 


	8. Mi'ihen Highroad

First, I want to wish a safe return for our soldiers in Iraq.  
  
Okay.here is Chapter 8.I'm so sorry I've hardly been posting my fanfiction, but I've been very, very busy. Alright here you go! By the way.I feel very lazy so.don't expect a great chapter compared to the others.  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 8-Mi'ihen Highroad  
  
We walked on the road of dirt. I held Leon's hand and stood right next to him. I wanted to start a conversation. It was just too quiet. "Hold on." Said Tidus as he blocked us. I looked ahead of him and saw Yuna confronting another summoner. It was Belgemine, and Yuna had accepted the challenge.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
"Show me your style, Lord Braska's daughter." Said Belgemine. Yuna was determined. Belgemine summoned Ifrit, so Yuna summoned Valefor. Valefor and Ifrit attacked until Valefor was in overdrive. So she used Energy Ray. Ifrit was stunned for a while because of her devastating Energy Ray. Finally Ifrit attacked Valefor. "Use water." Yuna commanded. And she did. This hurt Ifrit badly. Valefor attacked him once more, and he collapsed to the ground in agony.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
Yuna seemed so excited because of her wondrous victory. Everyone congratulated her, everyone except me, Leon, Martyna, and Seifer. We had been walking ahead of them during the whole battle.  
  
"Hey, where are the others?" Martyna questioned. "Don't know." Seifer answered in a deep voice. We turned around to see nothing but a long dirt road. Then out of now where, a small figure appeared. It cot bigger and closer each step. "It's Tidus." I informed knowing he would soon make an ass out of himself. And what do you know, he did. He had tripped over a puny rock while screaming, "Guys! Ah!!!!!!!!" He had fell flat on his face. Everyone laughed, even Yuna who was right behind him now. "*Hmph*." he growled as he got to his feet and patted the dirt off his shorts.  
  
We walked down a long path until we had reached an inn. "C'mon lets go inside." I said. Inside was a weird guy. His name was Rin. I had stepped into a small, but cozy room and sat on the bed. Leon had followed. Man.I really like Leon.but does he like me? I thought rapidly. There had not been that much of a relationship between us. Yeah, we liked each other but we didn't love each other. I threw my head down onto the soft pillow. Leon lay next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close so I felt safe. I held his hands that sat around my waist. He kissed me gently on the cheek and soon fell asleep.  
  
***Attention***Nasty***  
***ATE-Martyna and Seifer***  
  
"*sigh*" Martyna had sighed as she relieved her stress. She took her ponytail out of her hair and placed the barrette on the table beside her. Her silky hair fell down on her shoulders. She bounced onto the bed like a child. "Come here sweetie!" she taunted patting the bed. Seifer smiled and he too jumped onto the bed. He placed his hands on her, pushing her to the bed. They undressed each other until they were in the nude. Soon they began to err.play.roughly.on the bed. (Sorry, for those of you who want me to write a "scene." I'm not in that mood right now.)  
  
***ATE-Over*** (It's safe now.)  
  
"Get up!" someone called to me. I gently rubbed my eyes and glanced at my surroundings. "What the f-" "Get up!" Tidus cut me off. He pushed me off the bed as I hit the floor. I got up, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" and I slapped him on the cheek. "Ow!" complained Tidus as he rubbed his cheek. "*Hmph* Get out of my way!" I exclaimed pushing him aside. He fell to the floor with a loud thump. I let out a giggle and walked to the entrance of the inn. I looked around searching for someone. I peeked out the front door and saw the team talking to some woman. "C'mon!" Tidus said giving me a shove. I stuck out my tongue like a child and then kicked him in his err. (What's in a wonder ball?) I walked out side as he stayed on the floor and cried in agony like a little girl. I gave a tight laugh as I walked on to Leon. "Please?" I heard the woman ask. "Please what?" I pondered. The young woman looked at me and replied, "There is a chocobo eater somewhere in the field and we can't afford to lose anymore chocobos." "Oh.I think I gottcha." So we walked into the big, open field and waited for something to happen. Our hairs gave a swift blow and then a huge, odd looking fiend had attacked.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
Leon, Martyna, and I stepped up and got read to fight. We kicked his ass easily. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
Yuna used Cura on us, and Jade used Hi-Potions on us. Once we were all healed, we moved on. We walked deeper onto the road and soon we were surrounded by rocks. I was way behind, lost in my thoughts. "Hey, come on." Irvine called to me. I left my trance and ran up to him. For some reason they all stopped in their tracks. "Huh.huh.what's going on?" I whispered to Martyna. "Don't know." Replied Martyna softly. Her voice was very calm, yet had a bad, negative feeling to it. She pointed to a man with blue hair that dangled in his face. His blue robe and the red shirt overlapping the robe. His hands lay beside him, his long blue fingernails dangling about. "Isn't that." Martyna answered my question, "Yeah, it's that Seymour guy." I wanted to hear what the conversation was about, but my thoughts blocked it out. Once the talk had ended I had asked Auron, "What was that about?" He gave me the silent treatment at first. Seconds later he had answered, "Just prepare yourself for battle." "Huh?" I sighed and stopped in my tracks. I gave some thought to what he said, but I couldn't make it out. "What do you mean?!" I called as I caught up to them and we continued.  
  
Everyone was quiet. It had seemed we were going to attempt to fight Sin by luring him in with his Sinspawn. I sat in a small corner not knowing what would happen. Anne seemed to be very quiet on our trip.I wasn't really sure how she was doing. Jade and her man Irvine were caught up in their own business. Tidus had deep feelings Yuna now. I could tell. Myckel seemed to have something for Anne. Kimarhi and Auron were quiet as ever. And Lulu and Wakka.just acted as normal as ever. My life and Martyna's were changing ever since the incident in Zanarkand. I had really fallen in love with Leon now. Seifer and Martyna were practical ready to get married! I was all working out somehow. Was this destiny?  
  
"Hey, watcha doing?" said Martyna in a sweet and childish voice. She sat down beside me, placed her arm around my shoulder and swayed me back and fourth trying to get my attention. "H-ello?" she teased as she waved her hand back and fourth in front of my face, "What's wrong?" "Oh.nothing, just thinking." I answered in a low, soft voice. "About Leon.?" she teased me. We both let out a small giggle when, the battle began!  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
I got ready to fight, drawing out my fists. Leon pulled out a sword. Jade helped out too. She casted Fira, destroying one claw. Then Leon casted haste on Jade so that she got a second turn. She attacked the second claw. He tried to spit some venom on me and he succeeded. "Ow." I let out a groan. I fell to my knees trying to concentrate but everything was going blurry. "C'mon." Leon said coming to my aid. He used an antidote on me. "Thanks." I thanked him with a gentle kiss on the cheek. We continued to attack until he was knocked out.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
The battle quickly ended. "Oh no!" someone called from afar. Suddenly, all went black.  
  
I woke up finding myself in Leon's arms. We were covered in rubble. ".*cough*.Leon?" I managed to choke out. He seemed to hear my voice and slowly opened his eyes. We gave warm hugs, soothing our pain.  
  
"Where is Martyna?" I wondered. I gazed at the environment when Martyna appeared. Once we were all reacquainted, we moved on to Djose Temple.  
Okay, that was all for Today's chapter. Please review it. ^_^ And I love all my fans out there!  
  
Danielle 


	9. Djose Highroad

Please review this! Thanks!!! ^_^  
---My Story--- -Chapter 9-Djose Highroad  
  
We had continued onto the Djose Temple as we followed Djose Highroad. We walked in pairs, keeping each other safe, watching each others backs.  
  
***ATE-Me and Leon***  
  
We were following Tidus and Yuna, they were leading the way. Auron had been in the back making sure everyone was safe. Kimarhi did the same in the front. Leon placed his arm around me, pulling me close toward him, making me feel safe. "So.um.Irvine told me about this place." *Camera trails off to the next couple.*  
  
***ATE-Over***  
  
***ATE-Martyna and Seifer***  
  
They held each others hands in the palm of their own. They both seemed very happy. Who knows why? It may just be because of the "scene" they had. Hehe! Them two just smiled while they walked, not saying a word to each other. They just kept making eye contact. Hmm.what's up with that?  
  
***ATE-Over***  
  
***ATE-Anne and Myckel***  
  
So, it was true. Anne and Myckel had fallen in love. No one really knows why, but some how they really do. They began to whisper stuff to each other. What were they whispering?  
  
***ATE-Over***  
  
***ATE-Jade and Irvine***  
  
"Do you think it will work out between them?" Asked Irvine. Jade gave a nodded in replie. Then Jade gave a seductive look. Irvine was turned on.  
  
***ATE-Over***  
  
When we had reached the temple, we met Isarru and we got the aeon. Finally we went to the moonflow. 


	10. Moonflow, Pretty!

Okay, here is my next chapter. Please review it! I'm begging you. This chapter won't be that long because I'm tired and I got to get to sleep soon.  
---My Story--- -Chapter 10- Moonflow, Pretty!  
  
We had walked and walked. I was exhausted. We soon reached a beautiful pond. "Oh! Pretty!" I exclaimed as I placed my hand in the water and twirled it around. "C'mon!" Tidus shouted in my ear as he tried to slap me. So as we walked I thought of a way to get him back. I stepped a little ahead of him and stuck out my foot. He hadn't seen my action, so of course he tripped and he fell face down into to.shoopuff poo!? Eww! We all laughed at him.  
  
We soon rode a shoopuff.  
  
On the shoopuff.  
  
We were practically silent during the peaceful ride. Only Wakka, Tidus, and Yuna had a conversation. Lulu and the others pitched in a little to their conversation. "*sigh*." I looked over the railing of the blue shoopuff. Suddenly the shoopuff seemed to be shocked over something, and it knocked Yuna off. Tidus, Wakka, and I followed after her. "Danielle!" Leon and Martyna cried out.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus called as he dove into the water. There was an Al Bhed machine called Extractor, which of course was powered by machine. First Tidus casted haste on me. I attacked twice and then Wakka attacked. Now it was the Extractor's turn. It readied its depth charges. It attacked critical. "Haha!" snorted Tidus as he casted haste on himself. Then he casted haste on Wakka. We all attacked again. Then it used depth charges, hurting us badly. I used a hi-potion on Tidus, then myself. Wakka and Tidus attacked it and killed it. Yuna was finally free.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We continued and soon reached land. We bought some items and new weapons. I bought some guns for myself. Seifer and Leon bought new swords. Martyna got a new whip. Anyway, moving on.  
  
A dirt road lead us the way. "Hey look! Someone is...dead?" the girl had gotten up and.undresses?! "Thought I was done for back there." Said the young woman. It was Rikku! Me and Tidus were so happy to see her. Once we had a talk we went to GuadoSalam.  
Okay, please review! I really want to write more but I Got to get to bed. It's 1:00 on the Dot. Okay, see you guys!  
  
^_^  
  
Danielle 


	11. Guado Salam

Well, here is today's chapter. I hope you like! And please, please review. By the way, I don't remember the script for some of this section. Sorry about that.  
  
I would also like to say, once I finish this story, I will begin a new adventure. Problem is I don't know what to do it on! So please tell me if I should do one of the following:  
  
-Dark Cloud -Legend of Legaia Or -Final Fantasy 9  
  
Thanks for your help. Please email me at: ffangel718@hotmail.com  
---My Story--- -Chapter 11-GuadoSalam  
  
As we walked into the rocky town of Salam, an old man, err.guado, approached us. I walked past them, with not a care in the world. Leon followed. I walked into a house which appeared to be an inn. I took a seat on the side, waiting for something to happen. "Hey." said Leon as he took a seat next to me. He placed his arm around me, comforting me. "Danielle.what's wrong?" he questioned softly. I looked deep into his eyes and answered, "I was just thinking.well.we're never gonna go home, are we? To Zanarkand I mean." I whispered slowly and softly, almost like a scared tone. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.  
  
Minutes had passed and Seymour had called our immediate attention. We all stood in front of this so called "mansion". "H-ello?" said Martyna as she slammed on the door. Anne and I giggled. "Hey, stop!" said Tidus, pulling her away from the door. "Get your filthy hands off me!" she said in a British accent. We all laughed as she spoke humorously.  
  
~~~Inside the Mansion~~~  
  
A guado man led us inside of the building. And soon after that, we were brought into a room with food. Martyna and I helped ourselves to some delicious food. "So, it seems you and Leon have really become something." Martyna joked. Then she added, "My little girl is all grown up!" We both giggle then. (Before I continue, I would like to say: Have you noticed that when Seymour comes, Tidus sniffs Auron! It's true. Don't believe me? Play the game again and see what I mean.).Then Seymour walked in. His presence made the room cold. I glanced over to Tidus and say him sniffing Auron!? Anyway, Seymour made a brief announcement, and then we were floating over.Zanarkand?  
  
"Oh my god.it's." I began in astonishment, my eyes glowing with excitement. "Zanarkand.?" said Tidus taking over my words. "Correct, as it looked 1000 years ago." Said Seymour as he waved his arms around pointing to the beautiful city. We had passed many of the city lights and we were soon surrounded in a gorgeous blue light. "She once lived in this Metropolis." Seymour had said mysteriously. His voice was dark and deep. "She who?" questioned Yuna. We all looked at Seymour very puzzled, and then he showed us.  
  
We had been in the past, in a room. Lady Yunalesca stood by her spouse, the one she loved dearly. Suddenly, I felt weird. I didn't know why and then, then all went black.  
Well, that was chapter.whatever. Please review My story and remember to tell me what type Of Fanfiction should I write next. Thanks _______ Danielle  
  
******* 


	12. The Farplane

Email me: ffangel718@hotmail.com I would also like to say, I'm beginning to write a Sailor Moon fanfiction, so this fanfiction will have slow progress.  
---My Story--- -Chapter 12-The Farplane  
  
I had awakened. It was a small cozy room. Blue blankets lay over my body. All in this room was me and the bed. I stood up and walked for the door. "Hey, your up." Said Leon as he looked me up and down. "Hi." I said flashing him a soft smile. I realized I had pants on now. They were.pajamas? Who changed my clothes!? I had a worried thought. I glared at Leon, astonished of my clothes. "Haha!" he laughed hysterically. Don't worry! Martyna changed your clothes." I gave a sigh of relief and Leon continued. "Seymour was showing us that vision of Zanarkand and everything, and then you blacked out. You seem fine now though.or are you?" To make sure I was fine, he placed his hand on my forehead, checking its temperature. "Hey!" I heard Anne and Myckel shout happily as they walked through the oak door. Jade and Irvine came in behind the two. "Why, hello." Said Jade in her soft-spoken voice. Her words deep and wise, "Do you feel better now?" she added. I gave a slight nod. "Good. I'm glad to see you back to your old self." Said Irvine as he tipped his hat. "Um.guys." I began to say. "Where is.Martyna?"  
  
***ATE-Seifer and Martyna***  
  
"I-I hope she's okay." Martyna stuttered. Her lips trembled as she thought of the agony I was in (which I was not. I was perfectly fine.). "Do not worry. Think positive. You know Danielle is a tough fighter. She'll get through it." Said Seifer. His voice had a very concerned tone to it. "I hope she's okay." Martyna repeated. Her voice seemed shrouded in darkness. "Trust me! She's fine!" Seifer snapped. He just couldn't stand Martyna in this dark, negative trance. The mansion that belonged to Seymour, lingered over them, making it dark and cold. Martyna had lost her dark trance when she saw a shadowed figure, approach them "Who's.that?" They stared at the figure, not knowing what would happen next.  
  
***ATE-Over***  
  
"Is that them?" I questioned Tidus. I had gotten dressed in my regular clothes once more (which were now washed). Leon and the others, not including Martyna and Seifer, were off buying weapons, potions, etc. The mansion's shadow huddled over the two, sitting on the bench. "Hello!" I said with glee. I kneeled down to my sister, trying to get her full attention. "You're okay!" Martyna shouted happily. I jumped into her arms, making me feel welcome. I gave a comforting smile to both Tidus and Martyna. How did I let a girl like that go? Tidus asked himself as he looked me up and down. She is so. But his thoughts trailed on to another category. It was time for the Farplane.  
  
~~~Just outside the Farplane~~~  
  
Now it was time for the Farplane. We walked up the path silently. Finally, we reached an odd shaped structure, which led to the Farplane. Auron and Rikku sat down on the brick steps. "Hey.c'mon." I called to Rikku, "What's wrong?" Rikku looked at me, still sitting, and said, "Memories are nice, but that's all they are." I looked at her sadly and thought, She's right.. Everyone walked into the Farplane, except me. Tidus stuck his head out of the portal and said, "Come on." I grabbed his hand and followed him.  
  
~~~Inside the Farplane~~~  
  
The Farplane was beautiful, well at least that is what I thought. It was a small rock platform which seemed to float in the air. The clouds surrounded the platform. Behind the clouds, was a beautiful waterfall and a meadow. Everyone went to their own little private corner and began to imagine their dead loved ones. Martyna and I saw our mother and she looked as beautiful as ever. She looked like an angel. I wanted to hug her but it was impossible. Martyna looked so happy, yet so sad. I thought that was enough for me now. I felt the tears stinging the back of my eyes. I dashed away, leaving my thoughts behind.  
  
I found myself running toward Leon. I couldn't stop myself though. My legs kept on moving and moving. Leon stood their. He stared at a young girl. She had long black hair and wore a blue cloak. Underneath it was a black t- shirt and black shorts. She had black sneakers on and a black armband. I wanted to speak but I didn't want to disturb him. I leaned on his shoulder and stared at the girl trying to figure out who it was. Maybe it's his ex- girlfriend. I thought. "Oh hey." said Leon as he gazed at me. He seemed so depressed. I gave him a hug, attempting to cheer him up. It didn't work though. He finally seemed to answer my thoughts, "That's my little sister, Lenet, she was.always happy. She sort of reminds me of.you." I felt so sorry for him then and there. I placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He then returned the kiss.  
  
***ATE-Martyna and Seifer***  
  
Martyna walked over to Seifer, just to see what he was up to. He was starring at a beautiful girl, about Martyna age. "Who's that?" she asked sincerely. "My ex-girlfriend, Arwine." Seifer answered. He turned to her and gazed deep into her eyes. Jealousy, that is what he saw in her. "But I will always love you." He finally added trying to calm her jealousy.  
  
***ATE-Over***  
  
After everyone finished off with their business, we headed o9ff to the Thunder Plains.  
Well, I hope you liked This chapter. Please Review it. Thanks.  
  
_________ *Danielle* ********* 


	13. Thunder Plains

Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter! ^_^ It is very short, because nothing really important happens here.  
---My Story--- -Chapter 13-Thunder Plains  
  
We had just left GuadoSalam. "Do.we have.to go here?" Rikku trembled. "Yes." Auron answered. "Can we hurry?" I added as I gazed at the stormy sky. "Baby!" Tidus teased. "Shut up!" I barked and slapped him hard. Then we moved on.  
  
About fifteen minutes had passed. I walked on and was nearly struck by lightning! I was thrown a few feet away from where I stood. It truly was a devastating blow. Leon helped me to my feet and we moved on.  
  
I had seen a rest stop ahead. "C'mon! Look!" Anne shouted. Leon had to carry me due to the damage of the thunder. He pushed open the door with his foot and all of us walked in. We all got rooms and rested until we could move onto Macalania.  
I told you it was Short. Well I hope You liked it. I Don't think it was One of my best Chapters. And please Review and tell me If I should post my Sailor Moon Story! ^_^  
  
Danielle 


	14. Macalania Woods

Here is the next chapter! R&R please! And just in case, if I ever typed or do type "Lisa" it is really Jade. I may mess up other names in the future. If I do, here is a list of the names I would mess up: Danielle=Aeris Martyna=Aerith Anne=Courtney Jade=Lisa Seifer=Estel  
  
Thank you for your cooperation.  
---My Story--- -Chapter 14-Macalania Woods  
  
We had finally reached Macalania. It was beautiful. The trees seemed to sparkle like the beautiful moon above. We all ran up the tree trunks passing butterflies and many, many trees. "Um.can we rest here?" Martyna asked as she looked at the grassy flooring. "Okay. Besides you have to rest up the battles ahead." Auron said with a smile. We all placed our weapons aside. I leaned up against a tall tree. Some of its leaves fell upon my face. I just brushed them off. I had notice, Yuna was approaching me. I let her sit and we began to talk.  
  
"This place is beautiful." I exclaimed. "Yes, it truly is." Said Yuna, gazing at the scenery. I joined her. Everyone was asleep, except Auron and Kimarhi who were watching over the rest of us. "Hey, I know this really beautiful part of the woods." She broke the silence. She pointed over into the darkness and at some trees. "You see over there?" she continued, "In the distance?". I nodded to her question. "Well.behind those trees is a beautiful area. You should check it out some time." (*Note*: This is not the place you fight spherimorph.) "*Yawn*.well.better get some sleep." I yawned once more. I placed my head down on the soft, pleasant grass. Yuna flashed me a quick smile and fell asleep.  
  
I had been the second one up. Martyna was the first as always. "Hey! Martyna!" I exclaimed as I ran toward to her. Everyone woke up because of me. "Oops." I giggled and so did everyone else. We had something to eat and moved on.  
  
More battles, more experience, and more humiliation of Tidus as we moved through the maze of the forest. Oaka the XXIII had been just ahead of us. He seemed like a nice guy and we were quite happy running into him. There was a devastating battle just ahead of us. We bought items and moved on.  
  
We walked through a small path, crowded by trees. I saw Auron walk ahead and chop through some trees, revealing a path. We walked down the hidden path and ran into a fiend named Spherimorph.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
It was a team of me, Leon, and Lulu. "What is that!?" I exclaimed as I stared at the watery sphere. Leon and I attacked it, making it use Fire. So now Lulu casted Blizzara. Then it changed its element to water so I let Yuna take my place. She summoned Ixion and it used its overdrive, wiping the Spherimorph away.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
"That was.weird!" said Martyna as she dusted off her clothes. Tidus picked up Jecht's Sphere and watched it. (Watching, watching, watching, watching.Done!) After that, we continued on the path.  
  
I soon found myself walking along soft snow, and soon enough the whole ground was covered in snow. (Sorry if I screw the script up in this part.) We stepped into a small, cold inn. We got some rest and went back outside. A guado stood there. He took Yuna by the arm and began to walk away. "What do you think you're doing?" Martyna and I demanded as we stood in front of the green haired man. "It is for her own safety!" the Guado replied. So we let him pass. He ran down the hill when these Al Bhed surrounded them! "What's that!?" Jade called as she pointed towards a huge machina machine. It slammed the ice and attacked.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
First it was a team of me, Martyna, and Seifer. Martyna and I attacked the Negator. Then Seifer attacked the Crawler and killed it. The Negator got ready for its Mana Beam in 3 turns. Seifer and Yuna switched and Yuna summoned Ifrit. He got ready for his overdrive quickly then used Hell Fire. Mana Beam was down to 2 turns now. Ifrit casted Fire on the Negator until the Negator used Mana Beam. Ifrit was holding onto his life. "You're dismissed." Yuna told Ifrit. Now the crawler had come back! "I thought we killed you!" I shouted angrily. I attacked the crawler again with Martyna. The Negator used some powerful guns, hurting us badly. Now Yuna switched with Rikku. She used an Al Bhed potion and we let Lulu in. Martyna destroyed the Crawler again, giving Lulu a chance to use her spells. "Let's finish this!" said Lulu as she swung her arm and a thunder bolt from the sky crashed into the Negator. "Nice Thundaga!" I complemented from behind. Lulu smiled. "Dammit!" exclaimed Leon, "He's getting ready for Mana beam again!" I took Martyna's place as Leon took Lulu's. I readied my guns as he readied his sword. He sword was brand new. I suppose he found it in Macalania. It was a neon-like blue. And had a lion engraved on the handle. He struck the Negator and did about 4,000 damage! Now that's a lot for a regular attack. I shot at the Negator quickly. Then Yuna switched with Lulu once more. She used Thundaga once more, wiping him out.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We all healed for the horrible fight. Then Wakka began to scream at Rikku. He had finally figured out she was an Al Bhed. "How!?" He screamed aloud. His head was pounding and throbbing. "Leave her alone!" Anne said defending Rikku. "Wakka, please calm down." Added Jade with a very concerned voice. Wakka slowly calm down but was still in an extremely bad mood. "C'mon." Leon said getting onto one of the cycles. "Can you repair these?" Auron questioned in his deep low, usual voice. Rikku pressed some buttons and soon enough the machina cycles were working. Leon and I hopped onto one, as he tried to figure out how to work it. Martyna and Seifer grabbed one for themselves. Courtney and Myckel sat together on one, while Irvine and Jade sat on another one. Lulu and Auron quickly hopped onto one in the far distance. Tidus and Rikku got on another one. Kimarhi and Wakka rode by themselves. We started our engines, and we were off!  
  
Once we had reached Macalania Temple, we used all of our might, defeating Seymour and his Aeon, Anima. See, after defeating him, it turned into a crime. So we had to find away out of the temple. We went through the Cloister of Trials as swiftly as possible. Then we had to run from the Guados who were chasing us down. But soon the caught us and we were mangled into a fight with them and the powerful Wendigo.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
"Great! Will we ever get outta here!?" I yelled. The team consists of Irvine, Jade, and Lulu. Irvine was preparing his gun for an attack. Lulu and Jade killed off the Guados as fast as they could. We didn't need Wendigo going berserk. Jade cast Blind. This mad the fiend furious. The fiend attempted to attack Lulu, but failed. Irvine struck the Wendigo with a shot of his gun. It almost made the fiend's head spin. Their job was over now. Tidus, Leon, and Auron were up to bat. Auron struck his usual, powerful blow. "Go Tidus." I quietly mumbled behind Tidus so he could hear. He just stood there though. "Oh God help us." I quietly mumbled as I covered my face, embarrassed to look at him. "Jesus Christ!" shouted Martyna as she stormed up to Tidus. She slapped him aside the head, and took his place. They attacked a few more rounds until the battle was over.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
Due to the furious battle, the ice had cracked underneath our feet and we all fell below.  
  
".*groan*.huh?" I sat up out of the icy cold water and rubbed my head. It was throbbing in pain. I was soaked. "A-anybody there?" I trembled with a shiver. "Danielle, your awake." Said Irvine. He stood by my side. "Where are the others?" I asked as I peered into the darkness. That is when that beautiful song, the Hymn began to play. "Come on." Said Irvine as he helped me to my feet. We had run through all the rubble, trying to get to someone. I had seen Jade in the distance. Then Martyna and the others soon appeared. "Martyna!" I screamed with joy. I ran into her and Leon's arms. Once our hug was complete and over, we waited for Yuna to awaken, waiting to continue or adventure.  
  
Well, I hoped you liked this Chapter! Next chapter will be Posted soon. R&R please!  
  
Danielle 


	15. The Desert

Chapter 15! Hope you like!  
  
-My Story- -Chapter 15-The Desert  
  
I don't remember what had happened after Yuna waking up. It was all black and dark. My thoughts seemed to have disappeared. My mouth was dry. My body, stiff. I tried opening my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. What had happened to me? Where was I? Suddenly I was able to feel the tremendous amount of heat beating against my back. It was painful! I soon felt my hair brushing against my face. A strip of hair had entered my mouth. It was salty and.crunchy? Sand? I felt my body once more and began to sit up slowly. The sun pained my back. I rubbed my eyes, realizing sand had reached them. It stung. Tears welled in my eyes. I had tried to hold back the pain. As I leaned back, my hand had hit water. An oasis? I thought with joy. I could hardly see, so I had to feel my way around. Doing this caused me to stumble into the water. It cleared my eyes and cooled my back. I had reached the surface and gotten out. It was a desert.  
  
It seemed that I was walking for hours. The sand stuck to the soles of my shoes. I hope the others are okay. I suddenly had a chill, despite the heat. Something was telling me trouble lay before me. So I stopped in my tracks and searched my environment. My instincts were right! A fiend named Zu, had knocked me t the ground. I tried to make haste but my feet would not obey. I went to reach for my guns, but I still couldn't move! What was wrong with me? Am I supposed to die here? All these cruel and dark thoughts ran through my head. I glared at the Zu, and finally he fell to the ground. A gust of sand blew by, just to see.Tidus. I gazed up at him with joy. He helped me up. I placed my arms around him, thanking him for saving my life. Once we recruited everyone else, Rikku led us out of this desert to a place called Home.  
  
Hope you liked this Story! Well, I want to Say something off topic. Right now, a show is On and this girl is trying To sing "I'm with You". And she's getting all the words wrong! Retard!  
  
Danielle 


	16. Home

Well, here you go! The next chapter. Hey, it's kind of short because, nothing that important happens here. Only a little. Enjoy! Squall's Coke! As my friend Lauren would say: Yayness!  
-My Story- -Chapter 16-Home  
  
Rikku ran swiftly to an injured Al Bhed. Fire swarmed around us. Suddenly an alarm went off. Rikku knew what to do and where to go, so we followed. Next we had met Cid, Rikku's loving father, Yuna's lost uncle. A guado and two Bombs attacked us, but we defeated them with ease.  
  
The Summoner's Sanctum. That is where Yuna resides, or so we believed. The room, only with two summoners, Issaru and Dona. "She will die, after her pilgrimage is over." One had explained in a sincere voice. Tidus buried his head in his dark thoughts. "I let her down!" he shouted in despair, "I always told her to go on! But all this time I was telling her to die! And all she would do is.smile." I could feel his pain. I swallowed back my tears to keep them from flowing. Everyone watched his painful tears, stream down his face. Where could Yuna possibly be?"  
Please review!!!!!!!!  
  
Danielle 


	17. First Time on the Airship

Heh heh.this uh.chapter is also kind of short.please spare my life! I'm so sorry; it's just that nothing that important happens here either. But do not fear chapters 20 and 21 are long. No worries here. ^_^ R&R  
---My Story--- -Chapter 17-First Time on the Airship-  
  
We had boarded the Airship. (Duh!)  
  
I stood beside Rikku on the main deck. We walked through the airship until we came into a room surrounded with windows. "So, your Yuna's cousin?" I asked as I gazed at the blue sky. Rikku nodded, "Yunie and I haven't seen each other.ever. Maybe once when we were little children, but I don't remember. You see--AH!" There had been a hard knock on the airship, knocking us over. Auron and Tidus came running towards us. He pointed to a dragon-like creature just outside the airship. It was the fiend Evrae, the guardian of Bevelle. If that is where Yuna was stashed, we should be close.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
Anne gave us all our weapons as we reached the surface of the airship. First Tidus cast slow on Evrae. Luckily, it worked. We attacked him/her (whatever gender it is.) until he was ready to spit up. "Oh no!" I called as he readied his attack. "Go back, farther away!" Tidus gave the command. Cid followed the commands and pulled back. Evrae shot back his neck and then with a force, he sent that vomit flying. "Eww!" I shouted as it got closer. It was so close. I could smell its stench. I held my nose closed tightly as the spit fell below. It had finally passed and the air smelt fresh again. "Nasty pig!" Martyna tormented. We all laughed as the battle continued, until s/he was dead.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
Heh heh.see it was err.short. Ok, ok. It was extremely short. But at least I tried. Well, as I Said other chapters will make up For these losses. See ya! My Stomach just won't shut up!  
  
_____________ ~~~Danielle~~~ ************* 


	18. Bevelle

This chapter is pretty long also! Enjoy! I would also like to say, the other day, someone wanted to know if they could put my fanfiction on their site. If you would like it on your site, contact me at ffangel718@hotmail.com. Tell me your name, and the URL of your site. I'll get back to you as soon as possible.  
Before I start this chapter I would also like to say something to Jose Nunez. Even though you have left us, there will always be a place for you in our hearts. If anyone wants to know, he is the kid who got hit by a car and died. We love you Jose! (Don't say it Lisa! Don't say it either Tina! It's not like that!)  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 18-Bevelle-  
  
As we reached Bevelle, fiends or rather machines (YAT-99) began shooting at us! How mean! Well, I guess it wasn't that bad. I mean we were ruining Seymour's wedding with Yuna. Oopsies.! Cid sent down anchor-like ropes that attached themselves to the grounds of Bevelle Church. Promptly, we slid down the ropes, fighting through the enemies until we reached Seymour Guado. "Let her go!" I cried as the soldiers took hold of me. Then they held everyone else. Yuna pleaded for Seymour to spare our lives. He kissed her passionately. At that they were married! "Kill them." Said Seymour in a soft solemn voice. He placed his hand on top of Yuna's shoulder. Yuna was astounded. She clasped her hands together and said, "I can fly.Just believe." She jumped of the building. "Yuna!" I screamed in repulsion. I didn't know what to do. Then my body took over. My feet ran swiftly across the ground and soon found myself falling. I had followed her off the structure. I was falling. My hair blew rapidly, as feathers from Yuna's wedding gown brushed alongside my face. Then a bright flash was seen from below. A swift blow across my face. Valefor had caught both me and Yuna. We had been saved.  
  
"Yuna." I called to her. She had gone through the trials with me and now she was praying. "Yuna." I called again. I felt scared, something wasn't right. I sat on the steps, debating whether or not to go in. "*Sigh*.I'll go in." I finally decided as I stood up. Then footsteps were coming in from behind me. They were getting louder and faster. I spun around to see what the rush was. It was Tidus. I joined with him and we headed into the room where she resided.  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus shouted as he ran to her. She was lying on the floor, peacefully. I just stood at the door way, scared of her fate. I-is she.dead? I questioned my thoughts. I felt tears flowing. I quickly rubbed my eyes to brush the water away. Yuna slowly opened her eyes to the dim-lit room. I had seen everyone else was here too now. "Danielle." Said my beloved sister. She gave me a soft, comforting hug. Then it was time for the battle with Seymour, or so we thought.  
  
It was too late to escape now. Yuna was punished and we were all sentenced to the Via Purfico.  
  
I felt water brushing my hair. My eyes shot open. I looked around for a source of air. I had seen a small pocket where I was able to get some air. I took a long breather and that when something began tugging my foot! I struggled as I tried to be freed but I couldn't, the grasp was too strong. I looked below to see a beautiful girl, my sister. I smiled at her and we soon swam to the others. Leon, Seifer, Myckel, and Jade weren't here. I suppose they were with Yuna and the others. We swam through these waters with Tidus, Anne, Irvine, Wakka, and Rikku. It was like a chamber, it was a maze. Then a loud rumbling was heard as we passed the gates. It was Evrae Alanta. (Too make life simple, I'm not going to write out this very, very short battle.) All we had to do was use a simple and useful Phoenix Down!  
  
We finally met up with the whole team. "You're okay!" I shouted with joy as I jumped into Leon's arms. "Don't be so happy, ya?" said Wakka. He pointed to what seemed to be Seymour! He was transforming into some sort of stoned- creature. He headed towards us. "Take Yuna and run." Kimarhi said. "I'm staying!" said Seifer bravely. "No!" Martyna cried. Seifer placed a soft kiss on her head and told her, "Now go!" A tear fell from her face and she ran.  
  
We ran down the long hall, just to find a dead end. "We got to go back!" Leon commanded. He began to pace back up the hall. "Leon!" I said running to him. So we all went to help Kimarhi and Seifer.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
"Hehe.this will work!" said the underhanded Rikku as she came up with an item called Hazardous Bomb. She quickly used it on Seymour. The stone-like lizard thing healed him! "That..*groan*." I mumbled under my breath. "Yuna cast Reflect" I added. At that she nodded and obeyed. I shot him in the chest, hurting him badly. The fiend once again attempted to heal Seymour. He was unsuccessful due to Reflect. Yuna summoned Bahamut next and used his overdrive, killing Seymour once more.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
Okay, hope you liked it. I just want to say, In the next chapter there will be a make out Scene. Now if you think I should move it to the Rating R, tell me, ok? I would also like to say Two other things. One, my friend Martyna has Posted her fanfiction! Yay! If you would like To know, it is under R Action/Adventure/Humor Check it out sometime. It is also a FF10 story. I also want to say, I am writing a kingdom Hearts story at the moment, and I am debating If I should post it on Fanfiction.net. What do You think? And please remember to Review!  
  
________ -Danielle- ******** 


	19. The Calm Lands

Okay.before I start I want to say, that this chapter has a small scene. If you do not want to read it, just skip that scene or skip the chapter, nothing that important happens here. So no worries! Happy Reading, and happy mother's day (a few days early, I know!)  
  
I also would like to add one more thing. At the moment, I am writing a Kingdom Hearts story. I would like you to tell me if I should post it, or keep it to myself. Thank you!  
---My Story--- -Chapter 19-The Calm Lands  
  
We had finally escaped Bevelle and were now in Macalania forest once more. It was late now. Yuna had gone off somewhere and Tidus was told to follow. I was curious so I dragged behind, without anyone noticing.  
  
Tree by tree, I hid behind it. I saw Tidus walk into the pond with Yuna. They began to talk when Tidus through his arms around Yuna and kissed her. It broke my heart. Tears welled in my eyes. I guess deep down, I still had something for him. I ran passed the camp that everyone was at. I dashed passed many trees until I was in a tight squeeze. This must be. my thoughts left me as I attempted to slide through the trees.  
  
***ATE-Leon at Camp***  
  
"What was wrong with her? I think something bad happened." Rikku had said, "She seemed.heart broken." "How could you tell?" everyone questioned. "It's a gift!" replied Rikku with a smile. Leon decided he should check out what happened. So he searched for me.  
  
***ATE-Over***  
  
I had finally gotten passed the trees when a sudden sound was heard. "Danielle.?" I came from behind me. I turned around to see Leon attempting to get passed the trees. I let out a giggle as he gave me a puppy face. He looked so pathetic and innocent. I walked over to him and began to pull him through the trees. "Come..*groan*.on!" I shouted as he came crashing down on me. (***Note***Scene.Scene.. ***) We were face to face, nearly kissing. I could feel his heart beat and his breathing. "Okay, let's go now." I said as I leaned forward. But Leon wouldn't budge. "Leon." I said. "Leon?" I repeated. But he stayed put. All he did was look deep in my eyes. I wanted to see what he was looking for. But all I could see was a blazing fire in his eyes. He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. His lips were moist and soft. I could almost taste it. I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the kiss. I then moved my hand up to his hair and brushed it from his face. My eyes slowly shut. All I could think of was him at the moment. His hands held mine and then ran down my neck to my back. I pulled away just to remember him. "I love you." He whispered in my ear and began to kiss me until the night ended. ********************************* ***Note***Scene Over.Scene Over*** *********************************  
  
The Next Day.  
  
We decided to leave camp early. We did want to get a head start.  
  
On our travels, we ran into a man who goes by the name of Father Zuke. We chatted with him for a while and then we fought with Belgemine. It was pretty easy. Then we headed northwest.  
  
"What took you so long last night?" Martyna questioned. My face light up in red. "Oh.Haha! I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. I gazed at her very, very confused. Luckily the others were ahead and didn't hear. "Oh great, here comes Yuna.We'll talk about it some more later." Martyna informed as she trotted over to Seifer.  
  
Yuna slowed down her walking so that eventually I could reach her. When we finally met, she began, "So how'd you sleep?" she pondered. I didn't answer and just gazed ahead. I could tell Leon, Seifer, and Martyna were talking about last night. ".I saw you two.last night, in the pond." I had broken the silence. Yuna let out a "*gasp!*" as she covered her mouth. ".But Leon cheered me up!" I exclaimed with a smile. Yuna returned the smile. "Yuna!" I heard Tidus call. He made a gesture with his hand for her to approach him. I looked him up and down, but he didn't seem to attract me. I don't understand.why was I nearly in love with him last night? My thoughts were distracted by the call of my name. I had seen Leon and Tidus being pummeled by a rock-like fiend. I wanted to cry, but I wasn't sure which man my emotions were flowing to. So I let my feet run to whomever. At first it seemed like Tidus but Yuna was aiding him so I headed towards Leon. I healed him with a spell Yuna taught me. He stepped up and I quickly jumped into his arms for comfort. "Aww.how sweet." Said Martyna as she placed a kiss on Seifer's check. Then she added, "Would you do that for me?" "Of course!" said Seifer as he returned the kiss. Then it was time to defeat the fiend.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
Defender X, well he was going to get his @$$ whooped because I was in overdrive. I quickly used it and did over 5,000 damage. Lulu and jade came in and continued using Wateraga until he was finished for good.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
Well, how did you like this chapter? And remember to tell me if I should Post my Kingdom Hearts story! Review please!!!!???  
  
________ Danielle ******* 


	20. Mt Gagazet

Here is next chapter! This one long too! My story almost over.-_-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ************************************************************************ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---My Story---  
  
-Chapter 20-Mt. Gagazet  
  
"I'm cold." I said with a shiver. I rubbed my arms, attempting to stay warm. "Here." Leon answered my complaints as he placed a jacket over my shoulders. He had just bought it before we reached mount Gagazet. It was black leather and white fur covering the collar. "Thanks." I whispered. We waited and waited until they figured out how to get permission to move further up the mountain.  
  
We had walked up the snowy mountain for what seemed like hours. That's when Biran and Yenke attacked. "Kimarhi! Let me help!" Martyna exclaimed. "Yeah!" added Leon and Seifer. "I'll help to!" I said. "No, this is Kimarhi's fight." He answered with courage. And so, Kimarhi had to fight.alone.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
"We shall teach Kimarhi a lesson." Said Yenke. They used their Ronso abilities over and over until Kimarhi was in overdrive. Kimarhi was in pain but quickly used overdrive. Yenke had been knocked out by a single blow! "Stronger then I thought." Biran tormented. He was under berserk and stronger now. Kimarhi was taking in powerful hits. After long struggling, Kimarhi was losing. He could barely stand. "No! Kimarhi!" I screamed in horror. Biran was heading right for Kimarhi. I quickly stepped up and shot Biran in the chest. Biran fell to the ground in deep pain.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
As we continued up the path, we saw many graves of summoners. "Creepy." Martyna and I mumbled. It was getting darker and scarier. We just ran into O'aka again. Why would he be here? I thought secretly. He gave me 10 hi- potions for free. "Thank you." I said in return. We were soon walking up a hill. A big land of snow was there and the path continued. Rikku and Tidus had stopped in their tracks and had a conversation. That is when Rikku came running for aid. It was Seymour.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
"And your meaningless existence with it!" shouted Seymour. "C'mon." I shouted to Yuna. I had made sure everyone was in overdrive, including the aeons. Firs Tidus cast hastega and Yuna cast protect. I shot Seymour in the face. "You'll pay!" Seymour screamed in agony. Seymour used Cross Cleave and KO'd Tidus! Yuna was nearly gone. "Hurry Yuna!" I called. She summoned each aeon one by one using their overdrives. Eventually he died.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We soon entered a cave that Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka all had to approach. We waited and waited and waited for them to come back. After about 30 minutes, they came back.  
  
Finally, we were out of that dreadful cave. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. I returned the jacket to Leon as the soft sun gave me warmth. Then something happened. A huge dragon-like fiend attacked. It was the Sanctuary keeper.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
The battle started off, by Tidus casting hastega, Yuna casting Reflect on the keeper and Martyna and her new attack, Protect. Once that was over, Auron switched with Martyna. He used Mental Break and Armor Break. Next, Yuna summoned Bahamut and quickly used Mega Flare. Unfortunately, it did not kill him. The creature used Mana Beam, eliminating Bahamut. Then the Sanctuary Keeper used Curaga on himself. Due to reflect, Yuna was healed instead. Then she summoned Shiva and used her attack. This wiped out the Sanctuary Keeper.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We continued down the mountain path. I gazed at the destroyed Zanarkand. All my memories came rushing back, almost as if my life had flashed before my very eyes. The tears stung the back of my eyes. Martyna wrapped her arms around me and began to chant in a sincere voice, "It's okay."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ************************************************************************ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
________ Danielle ******** 


	21. Zanarkand Ruins

Okay here is my next chapter. Enjoy it because I hardly go on the computer. Don't worry, I'll update again soon! ************************************************************************  
  
---My Story- -Chapter 21-Zanarkand Ruins  
  
We sat around the campfire. I lay in Leon's lap. He gently stroked my hair lightly. My eyes began to leave this world and I soon dozed off.  
  
~~~Dream~~~  
  
The Zanarkand Abes had won! They beat the Douglas. Martyna, Tidus and I received the trophy. "Thank you!" we all shouted.  
  
It was getting late now. Martyna and I were walking to a café right from the game. We were meeting Leon and Seifer there. The door opened as a bell rung from above. I took a seat right next to Leon. Martyna took a seat next to Seifer. We ordered the best food because all of it was free! We quickly ate and departed.  
  
I thought. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I wanted to see who it was, but my body would not obey. It was as if somewhere I was scared of what would happen next. I could feel my heart racing. My feet began to move by themselves. I was walking faster and faster until I found myself running. The footsteps behind me were also speeding up. Then a sharp pain ran up my spine. Spilt blood splattered on the floor. I had been shot. My sight was fading. Everything around me was going black. "Danielle." I heard my name being called. Then Leon appeared before me. Darkness showered over him. "Did.you do.this?" I managed to choke out. "Danielle!" he called once more. A warmth came about me. I felt Leon's soft hands press against the wound. Then another gun shot was heard. Leon hit the ground beside me. He died instantly. "Le.on." I tried to call out. My voice faded. Everything around me faded. I was dead.  
  
~~~Dream Over~~~  
  
I was gasping for breath when I awoke. I was covered in sweat. My heart was racing. "Danielle!" Leon called as he gazed into my eyes. I was practically pale. "Danielle?" I heard Leon say again, this time more calm. I could feel hot tears stream down my face as the bad memories came rushing back to me. Everyone gathered around me, questioning my health. "I-I'm okay." I replied as the rapid bullet shots repeated in my head, "It was just.a bad dream. That's all."  
  
Later on..  
  
The orange sky had turned into a midnight blue. We walked down a rigid path with rubble. Leon held my hand as the sky and its stars huddled over us. "So what was that dream about.?" he asked cautiously. I looked him in the eye and told him word for word my dream.  
  
It was getting colder. The pyreflies were all over the place. "What is that up ahead?" Myckel asked. It was a ghost to be exact. At least that is what it seemed to be. "Is that.Seymour?!" we all exclaimed. It was Seymour. As a child though. There was a beautiful woman standing next to him, his mother. Seymour's mother had proposed to sacrifice herself and become the all powerful aeon, Anima. We all watched the ghostly flashback until it was over. Then it was time to move on.  
  
We had finally gotten passed the trials! It was quite a puzzle. The stones in the middle of the floor began to glow and reacted as an elevator. We continued down the odd structured elevator and landed on purple circular emblems. They worked as platforms. That is when a fiend stood in the middle. It was the Spectral Keeper.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
We're gonna have to move around on these." Said Tidus. With that he cast hastega so it was harder for him to reach Tidus and the others. The party consisted of Yuna, Tidus and Auron. "Take the front!" I informed Auron. Auron obeyed and stood before the creature. Yuna and Tidus took the back. Yuna cast protect on Auron first, for safety reasons. Tidus and Auron attacked many times as they tried to weaken him. They did this for a purpose. It was so that once he had been hit enough, Yuna could wipe him out in one blow with her aeons. A moan was heard from the Spectral Keeper. He used berserk tail on Tidus. Then he planted a glyph mine below his feet! "No!" I cried. Everyone knew his fate. "Tidus!" Yuna gasped. He was struck. He fell to the platform knocked out. "Oh no." everyone whined. Auron attacked again, this time critical. "Now Yuna!" Jade and Lulu called from afar. She swiftly summoned Bahamut and used Mega Flare, destroying the Spectral Keeper.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We continued down the hall when Lady Yunalesca had appeared once more. "It's her." I trailed off. For some strange reason I felt weak inside. "I.I .can't" I had no idea what I was trying to say. The room dimmed and warm arms wrapped around me, then it went black.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, did you like? See, my story is coming to An end. What should I Post next? See, at The moment I am Writing a Kingdom Hearts story. Shall I post it? Well, tell me Okay? Bye Bye!  
  
_______ Danielle ****** 


	22. Departure

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! I would also like to say, once this story is done, I will write a g-gundam story! I can't wait! Oh just so you know, this chapter is freaky. ************************************************************************  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 22-Departure  
  
I had felt wind blow my hair. It brushed the satin covered bed. Footsteps surrounded me. I flashed open my eyes to see my sister standing before me. "Hello. It's about time you woke up." She said as she sat onto the bed next to me. "Hey." I sighed. I sat up slowly and glanced at my surroundings. "Airship?" "Yes." Martyna replied, "Myckel, Courtney, Jade, and Irvine will be staying here for aid of the people on board." "Oh, okay. Where are they? I would like to at least say good-bye." I said. "They should be." Martyna paused to think, "On the main deck." "Okay! I'll be there if you need me." I added as I jumped off the bed. I walked through the door and followed the path to the main deck.  
  
"Jade? Irvine?" I called as I approached the entrance to the main deck, "Anne? Myckel?" The door opened to my movements and I stepped inside. Jade and Irvine stood in a corner blowing kisses to each other. "Get a room. " I chuckled as I passed by. Myckel and Anne were talking. I was going to approach them but to my surprise, Myckel got down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box. He lifted the lid. It was a beautiful platinum ring. Diamond covered the top and something was engraved on the bottom. It said "Myckel-N-Anne 4ever" Anne began to cry tears of happiness as Myckel said, "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" Anne yelled with joy as she jumped into his arms. "Awww." Everyone in the room exclaimed. I thought to myself,   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey I know this chapter was a little short but that is really all that happens. In the real game, not a lot happens here either, so don't yell at me. Well, next chapter is soon!  
  
________ Danielle ******** 


	23. Sin

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy it because my story is coming to an end. ************************************************************************  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 23-Sin  
  
Once we had met Maester Mika, we headed back to the ship. "Is it time?" I asked Leon as I looked out the window. "Yeah." said Leon sadly. Martyna gave me a soft hug. We all knew our fate. Then Sin struck.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
The airship swung around Sin. We had the same strategy for both fins. Tidus cast Hastega on the entire party, Yuna cast shell on everyone. This way everyone had a good defense. Lulu doublecast Flare. Once this was done, Auron took over Lulu's spot. Quickly, he used Mental break and Armor Break. Now it was time to summon. Yuna summoned Valefor. She used her special skill, making Sin skip each of its turns and lowering its HP. After leaving Sin down with 8,000 HP, Valefor was dismissed. That is when she cast Holy upon him, wiping him out. It was over.  
  
Well, that is what some thought. Next it was time to fight a repulsive Sinspawn. It was in the way of Sin, so we had to destroy it first. Lulu cast Wateraga. Unfortunately, it absorbed the attack. Then it used Cura. (Don't ask why.) That was Yuna's cue to perform reflect upon him. Then she used Holy doing an amazing amount of damage. Auron switched with Kimarhi so he can use copycat. Then Holy was cast once more by Kimarhi. That is when the Sinspawn got pissed. He used an attack that placed Venom on us. Rikku took my place and used an Al Bhed potion. Yuna used Holy once more. Then Kimarhi use copycat, killing the sinspawn. Next it was time to attack that odd organism in the back. It took many hits from our weapons and Holy. Finally, it was time to face him "head" on.  
  
The Airship stood before the head of Sin. The Body of Sin was destroyed and hit the land below. Hopefully, no one was injured. Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu took the front line. Lulu doublecast Flare as much as she could. Tidus had to cast Hastega. It was just a few minutes before Sin would use his overdrive and destroy everything in its path. Yuna used Holy as much as she could. Sin would not give up though. It was time for everyone to unleash their overdrives, including the aeons. It was finally over.and now it was our time to enter Sin.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
************************************************************************ Well, did you like this one? There are 2 chapters left! I'm gonna miss this story.*sobs loudly*. WAHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	24. Inside Sin

Here is the next chapter. This takes place inside of Sin, as they journey on to the end. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 24-Inside Sin  
  
His mouth opened wide. He was pulling us toward him. Everything became a blur. Then a long gust of wind passed by. The force was intense. Then it stopped and all was calm.  
  
Water lay beneath our feet. Dark clouds shrouded the path, making it rigid. I found myself lying in the shallow water. I had fallen off the ship. Then a strong energy flew through me. It was Anne and Myckel. Jade and Irvine stood behind them. "Wait.why are you two coming? I thought you guys were married." They didn't answer the question. But as a reply, they smiled. I thought. Sadness filled my heart, for our futures. Me and my sister would be gone forever. Never to touch our loved ones again. Tidus was also in for it. He would never be able to hold Yuna's hand ever again. Finally, I dusted off my skirt, "Well, let's go." Everyone followed.  
  
The path was like a maze. It was quite hard finding your way around. "Are we lost?" I questioned as we approached a set of steps. "I don't think so." Anne trembled. She pointed up the steps to an odd shaped figure. "Is that Seymour?" Yuna questioned. Everyone was curious and there was only one way to find out.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
We ran up the steps to what appeared to be a crystallized man. Sure enough, it was Seymour. We all had armor that nullifies and/or absorbs magic elements. This gave us a great advantage. Four circular objects stood behind him. When four of the same color was lined up, he would use that color of element. We used all our might until he died.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We had continued on as we reached some sort of maze called "The Tower of The Dead."  
  
After about 30 minutes, we had seen a tall tower that had circular objects upon it. As we approached it, it began to seem as if we were falling.  
  
It was beautiful. The floor was a beautiful teal green with a dash of pink. There were trees surrounding the land. Nothing was beyond it except for the beautiful stars. I lay on the floor when Leon pushed me. A sharp icicle shot upward from the ground as he helped me up. "Don't touch those." Said Tidus as he helped me up. "If you do, we'll have to battle." added Wakka. We gained some beautiful crystals. We thought they would help because of the extraordinary weapons it held inside. Then we had 10, my very unlucky number. The land seemed to twist and turn as our feet lifted off the ground. I felt weak inside. I couldn't stop the pull, so I let it consume me. What was going to happen next?  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
We had landed on what seemed to be Zanarkand. For some reason I was the only one to notice. What was everyone else staring at? Jecht. That is who everyone was staring at. "Jecht!" I shouted happily. He really was a good guy, except Tidus couldn't see that Jecht was really training him all those years. It was as if Jecht knew this would happen. He knew Tidus would have to become stronger for his future. I was happy he was back. But were we home? No. We weren't. We moved towards Jecht. But Jecht began to walk away. He let himself fall over the edge. Tears filled my eyes. That is when Tidus stumbled forward, nearly falling over with him. Martyna and I helped him up. That's when Jecht came back up, except this time, he wasn't himself. He was Braska's Final Aeon.  
  
"Don't worry." Said Tidus, "This will be quick." We readied our weapons. Lulu doublecast Flare on the Aeon. Yuna used holy as much as she could. That is when the Yu Pagodas healed him. I took Tidus' place. I attacked. Then the Aeon attacked us all in one swipe. Yuna summoned Bahamut and used Mega flare twice. Was he dead?  
  
He wasn't, he began to take a new form, a stronger form. "No!" I shouted in anger. At this, Yuna cast protect on everyone. We all unleashed our overdrives, bring him down to 30,000 HP. Shiva was summoned now, and used her overdrive doing around 9999. Then she summoned all of her aeons and unleashed there overdrives. The aeon's power finally knocked them out.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
Tidus fell to his knees and began to cry. For some reason, Jecht's sword responded to him and came back up to us. Then something had happened and all went black. Was this the end?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well, next will be the last chapter. I'm really going to miss this story. I've been thinking of what to write next. FF8? FF9? FF10? FF7? Kingdom Hearts? What to write...  
  
Danielle 


	25. The End

The last chapter.But be aware, it may contain spoilers.I still got to think about that. It also may change. ************************************************************************  
  
---My Story--- -Chapter 25-The End-  
  
I stood up and dusted off my skirt. Everyone was gazing up at the scenery. Red clouds were surrounding us. We stood upon a huge sword. Yuna had to dispatch her aeons. "Wait." Said Tidus, "When this is all over." He paused and gazed into Yuna's eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I swiped them away and let Tidus finish his announcement, "We'll.be gone." Yuna had to dispatch her aeons so Sin could not regenerate. "Yuna pulled out her staff and placed it before her eyes. She gripped it tight in her hands. A purplish, pinkish sphere grew beneath her feet. She bent forward and called for Valefor.  
  
***Battle Begins***  
  
The aeon flew down before us. It sprouted its wings once more, and let Yu Yevon grasp hold of it. It began to change, by colors. It turned into somewhat of a green, as will all of the other aeons. I pulled out my pistols and aimed at the appalling infatuated aeon. I shot at it swiftly, once, twice, three times. Yuna cast Holy upon it. It could not stand this attack so it let itself die. I can imagine how Yuna felt. It was like a piece of my heart was ripped out. As if I was missing something.  
  
Next Yuna unleashed the courageous part of her heart, Ifrit. Martyna stepped forward and closed her eyes. She threw her whip into the air and the tail of it landed on Ifrit. Blood streamed from its arm, and slapped the sword beneath us. That is when I remembered, Yuna had recently taught me Holy. It may not be strong enough now but it was worth the try. I pulled my arms back, and when my arms clashed, around ten spheres surrounded the fiery aeon. Then all at once, they hit the aeon. Yuna finished it off with another Holy. It was odd, the aeons tried not to attack us, as if some part of them still knew us.  
  
Next Seifer and Leon took mine and Martyna's place. Yuna summoned Ixion, the beautiful unicorn. Yuna cast Holy just as she did before. Seifer attacked the aeon, making it hunch to the ground. It could barely stand. Leon used an ether on Yuna so she could cast Holy again. And with that she cast Holy, knocking out the aeon. The aeon collapsed to the floor and millions of pyreflies flew into the air. Yu Yevon stood there waiting for its next victim.  
  
Shiva was summoned next. Yuna tried to keep on a smile, but it was useless. This time when Shiva through the cloth into the air, there was no one to catch it. Yuna felt exceedingly mad, she was able to cast Holy, three times in a row, before anyone else could go. This knocked out Shiva instantly.  
  
Finally, it was time for the last aeon. Leon could also this rage inside of him. I stood behind him and held his hand, for support. I let his hand go just as he attacked. Yuna used Holy and Seifer struck the aeon once more. Bahamut was finally gone.  
  
Yu Yevon had no where to run now. He was stuck. First Yuna cast reflect on Yu Yevon. Everyone still had auto-life on, so no one needed healing. We each unleashed our most powerful attacks, one by one. Then it healed! Luckily, it healed us due to reflect. Next Yu Yevon used some sort of attack, something like Gravijity. He hurt us, but he did 9999 to himself. Yuna cast reflect on her and cast Holy on herself. This made it bounce off her and hit Yu Yevon. She did this repeatedly. Tidus cast Haste on everyone with hastega. The battle was going well. Yuna was ready to summon when she realized, she wasn't able to. So she continued to cast Holy. I followed her movements and cast Holy on Yuna too. He was easily damaged by this. Soon he was finally gone.  
  
***Battle Ends***  
  
We had appeared back on the airship now. Everyone that was from Zanarkand seemed to turn a light blue. We were vanishing. That included Auron. Now that Sin was gone, we fulfilled our destiny and had no use in going on. Sin was the one keeping our lives going. "Leon, I will always love you." I cried softly as I pressed my lips against his. That was our last kiss. "I love you." Said Yuna as she dashed towards Tidus but he was already leaving. She had ran right through him. She dusted off her skirt and let her tears fall. Tidus held Yuna from the back of her and hugged her. Anne and Myckel said goodbye to each other. They couldn't get married now. Martyna and Seifer shared their last kiss too. I walked up to Tidus and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Its time to go." I grasped Tidus and Leon's hand tight. I waved one last goodbye to everyone, and we let ourselves fall, along with Anne, Martyna, Seifer, and Auron. It was the "Eternal Calm." 


End file.
